Sen Kaibara
|romaji = Kaibara Sen |alias = |birthday = June 12 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 172 cm (5'7½") |weight = |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Black |bloodtype = B |quirk = Gyrate |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |fightingstyle = Close Range Combat |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 17 |eng voice = (Season 2) (Season 3+) |image gallery = Yes }} |Kaibara Sen}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Sen is a young man with dark, shaggy hair, and dark eyes, which are rather thin and lazy-looking. He seems to have a modest athletic build, the same as most of his classmates, and a slight tan. His hero costume appears to be a windbreaker with rings around the base of the neck and arms. Over this, he wears a large trench coat and gloves. Personality Sen is a stoic person who remains mostly calm and focused during many occasions. He is also shown to be more mature than Neito Monoma, telling the latter to quit provoking Katsuki Bakugo and focus on his goal during the Cavalry Battle. Despite his serious demeanor, Sen can sometimes warm up during times when he drops his solemn behavior, such as when he shows enthusiasm in fighting against Mashirao Ojiro during the Joint Training Arc. Volume 22 mentions that he's rather belligerent in terms of personality and often gets dragged along in his friends' antics. Sen is also described as an "ikeman", having the appearance of a good-looking man. Abilities .]] Overall Abilities: Sen has proven to be a rather capable combatant who possesses a great handle on his Quirk, and some proficiency in close quarters combat. By using the gyrating effects of his Quirk in tandem with his hand-to-hand combat abilities, Sen can deliver powerful spinning attacks that can damage his enemies, which are amplified if he uses his drill gloves. During the Joint Training Battle, Sen was able to use his gyration-based fighting style to force Mashirao Ojiro, a skilled martial artist, on the defensive. Quirk : Sen's Quirk allows him to make any part of his body rotate like a drill. The effects of Gyrate turns Sen's limbs into something akin to large rotary tools. This enhances his hand-to-hand combat abilities significantly. Stats Equipment Drill Gloves: Sen wears a pair of spiral-patterned gloves that cover only his fingers. These gloves increase Sen's offensive capabilities as they can be used to damage his foes greatly and make physically defending against his Quirk impractical. Thanks to his Gyrate Quirk, these spirals act like a drill and cut into an enemy. Battles & Events Trivia *Sen likes cameras. *Sen's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains . *Sen's second English voice actor, Matt Shipman, also voices Inasa Yoarashi and Mr. Brave. *Sen's Quirk could be a reference to the powers of the flash villain . References Site Navigation ru:Сэн Каибара pl:Sen Kaibara Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Transformers Category:Hero Interns